Mother! ReaderXBeilschmidt Family
by GreatAuthor96
Summary: You were the mother of Germany and Prussia, the wife of Germania. Most of the time you were raising these two on your own but you managed to keep the family together. Life wasn't too difficult at all...except that didn't last long...
1. Chapter 1

He was such a handful…

Drowsily you remained lying upon your bed as your son lied on his back gurgling nonsense beside you. He was very energetic for a baby, and that wasn't always a good thing. Your eyes were ready to close from wanting to rest but you had to make sure Gilbert didn't do anything stupid. Laughter escaped him as he picked at the fur blanket underneath him while trying to pull it upwards to hide his smiling face. With a weakened hand, you managed to trace circles upon your son's belly, only to make him laugh some more. Gilbert happily took your finger and stuck it in his mouth, coating it in drool as he tried biting it with his gums. The boy's big red irises stared at you the whole time and so you managed to give him a tired smile. If only he could be this cute while being less active about everything he did.

You were ready to get up to feed your son but he wouldn't let go of your hand. His tiny hands clung to your one with unusual strength. Giggles were a sign that he was challenging you, in this case, to try escaping his grip. Of course your son was much younger than you and you could easily pry him off but that was for a normal boy. Gilbert was definitely a nation. With an irritated sigh, you wiggled your hand to and thro to free yourself and your son continued to hang on joy plastered all over his face. This wasn't funny to you one bit. There were times you were willing to play these games but being sleep deprived almost every night wasn't helping. Your son slobbered all over your hand as the challenge continued, causing you to go on the verge of wanting to pull him off with a little bit of force, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. He was too adorable with those chubby cheeks of his.

Footsteps could be heard nearing you two and you didn't have to look up to see who it was. Germania stood beside the bed, smiling warmly upon his son before pulling your hand free as gently as possible. He ruffled Gilbert's white hair which caused the boy to laugh with glee and try to take a hold of his father's hand. That little rascal…Your eyes became more of a chore to keep open, your husband leaned over to kiss you goodnight until Gilbert got a hold of his braid. Success filling in his eyes, your son clung to his father's golden braid as if it was some kind of triumph he could only accomplish. Eye twitching, your husband tried to free his hair with little victory and you quickly fell asleep before you had to help.

Never one to cooperate either…

Splashing around, your son made sure the water droplets hit you with every splash he made. Giving him a bath was the worst kind of chore you had since he never wanted to be cleansed although dirt showed on his pale skin easily. Whenever you mentioned Gilbert needed a bath, Germania gave you a kiss and left saying he had to "go kick Rome's ass." Of course that was true but you didn't want to be stuck with your son all day without time to yourself! Although you were depressed, your son was quite happy to be a thorn in your side without the slightest clue you were ready to hand him right over to his father. Nearly drenched in your dress, you rested your arms on the side of the wooden tub while giving Gilbert free reign of what water was left for him to play with.

O.o "Mutti!"

"Vhat?"

(Gilbert's POV)

Gilbert pointed to the yellow chick floating on top of the water's surface chirping. Frustration filled him to know that a little bird was invading his "kingdom" and wanted it disposed of immediately. Cupping water into his hands, he dropped it on top of the intruder but the bird ruffled its' feathers before floating closer towards him. This bird was going straight to the bottom of the tub if it didn't leave as he saw fit. -.- But that bird was a determined soldier! Cheeks reddening with anger, he moved closer to the other side of the tub hoping his mutti would take care of the yellow demon for him. Seeing that she was in no mood to mess with the vile creature, Gilbert gave out a war cry and flipped plenty of water into the air.

(Your POV)

"Gilbert!" You shouted. Soaking wet after that, you gave him a stern glare. "Vhat is your problem?"

:3 "It was Satan!" Giving the yellow chick the most evil look he could did not make it leave his bathtub and so he returned his gaze to you. His round red irises were coated with innocence but you would not buy that kind of pleading.

"Nein, it was your foolishness!"

Always up to no good…(Your POV)

Gilbert opened the door quietly before closing it behind him without realizing his white cloak was stuck. Gagging from the sudden tug, he pulled it out while wishing the door would stop treating him so badly. Silently he tiptoed on the wooden floorboards towards his bedroom where he should've been hours ago. The yellow chick, which he named Gilbird, was seated upon his mat of short white hair looking around in trained silence. Clutching the black cross symbol on his tunic, he hoped that fate wouldn't turn the tide just before he made it to his bed. A grin spread across Gilbert's face as he came ever so close to safety.

Grabbing the back of his collar, you lifted your son up into the air. Kicking his short legs above the floor, he twisted and turned in hopes to free himself. Your grip was made of iron and you held him where he was with no signs of relenting.

"Nein, Mutti, nein! Let me go!"

You frowned, "Where have you been?" you demanded.

"Conquering Livonia!" He swiveled briefly to face you before the twist in his clothes caused him to turn away, "I was awesome! Even Gilbird agrees!"

"I was vorried! You left vithout a vord!"

"Nein! Nein! I told you, Mutti, I did!" Placing your free hand on your hip, you tapped with impatience in your gaze. Gilbert hesitated, "You vere sleeping when I told you…" :3

With a sigh, you walked into his bedroom to plop him down on his bed, "I'll be taking this!" You grabbed his sword and walked away, "Good night, Gilbert."

"NEIN!"

You placed his sword upon a shelf in your bedroom much too high for your son to reach on his tiptoes. Of course he could grab a chair to give him an extra boost but you took Gilbird and set him on the shelf, ordering him to guard the sword. Gilbert looked up at the shelf and groaned while calling Gilbird a traitor before turning to you to frown at the sight of your smirk.

He raised a fist" MARK MY WORDS, WOMAN! YOU SHALL RUE THE DAY YOU BETRAYED MEIN AWESOMENESS!"

And with that, he stormed out of your room.

Once Germania came home in the middle of the night, he found you waiting for him on the bed. He set his hunting gear aside before closing the door with a small smile on his face. Your husband took a deep breath and tackled you without warning which made both of you burst out laughing. Germania pinned you down underneath him while pressing heated kisses against your neck leading all the way up to your lips. His green eyes sparkled with excitement as his gaze lingered on your (color) ones, the one part of you he liked to compliment you about. Lovingly he began twisting a few strands of your soft hair until you groaned from irritation that he wasn't doing more.

Softly he pressed his lips against yours, and then lifted his head up slightly to take another breath. "It's been a vhile since ve did this, do you still like it rough?"

"I cannot believe you asked me that!" Laughing, you pulled him into another kiss, "Of course I do."

(Gilbert's POV)

Neither of you knew about the boy hiding in a pile of furs watching in silence. It so happened that he always hid himself in the furs whenever he needed time to himself where supposedly no one would look for him. Now Gilbert just wanted to plan his most awesome plan about how to obtain his sword from The Shelf of Shame. He heard his vati come in, which meant Mutti must have something to say about what happened earlier. Gilbert always wanted to know what his parents thought about him, the real reason why he decided to spy in the first place. But seeing some weird _actions_ going on wasn't what he wanted to see, or even hear!

Vati seemed to put his mouth everywhere on Mutti. Nipping her skin! Tugging at her lip! Suckling on _places_…Shivering, he listened to these strange sounds his own parents made with no way of keeping them away from his ears. Gilbird must be awesome enough to handle the sight of such things; Gilbert watched just to be sure Gilbird didn't beat him. This was madness! Nein, this was…was _sex_. Such a word was never spoken around him but he heard it once when his mutti was talking to Vati. Was it truly awesome? Worthy of wasting time for? It sure seemed that way for his parents! Feeling ill, Gilbert inhaled deeply to calm his nerves only to notice something.

This…

Nein…

Impossible!

VATI HAD A BIGGER PENIS THAN THE AWESOME ME!

(Your POV)

"N-ngh…" You gasped when your husband stroked your entrance, "Germania, don't tease me."

"Oh? Then vhat should I do?" He added more pressure to his strokes and you gripped his shoulders as a shiver ran down your spine. Germania grinned and leaned down close to your ear, "You vant me to taste test?" He whispered.

"Germania-"

His smile widened, "Vas that a yes?"

(Gilbert's POV)

Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein! That's not humane! It's not natural! Was it? Did men stroke their tongues _there_? Mutti was crying though! Nein. Not because of pain, she was enjoying it…_Why?_ Do women enjoy that? Gilbert gripped one of the furs while his eyes watered from seeing such a thing going on. It seemed Gilbird was enjoying what he saw but Gilbert was wishing he was blind at the moment until it was done. Such sounds! Such words being said! Does sex change people from what they are like around others? It must be true, for Vati and Mutti would never whisper such sweet things to each other. Sexual things. Would he grow up to say such words to his own lover? Maybe. But that was definitely not what he could focus on now for what was going on before him had a firm grip on his attention.

Now what? Vati's moving up…up…Mutti's stroking his-his _penis_. Her hand worked quickly, and by that, it was performing "tricks" that made Vati groan with content. She flipped him over onto his back. She's leaning down…down…NEIN! Swallowing hard, Gilbert gripped his own penis in fright. Vati was enthusiastic about this for sure but is the tongue really necessary of Mutti to add? Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach and he had to close his eyes for a bit in order to take control of his shaking. It should be over soon, one of them had to be wondering if he was in bed asleep.

(Your POV)

Germania brought you up and flipped you onto your back, "You're pushing me to mein limits rather quickly, _."

"I believe you've let your strength go, normally ve go longer than this." He laughed and you gave him a kiss, "Alright, put it in."

(Gilbert's POV)

His eyes widened. Vati wouldn't! He couldn't! NEIN! UNACCEPTABLE! No man should ever stick his penis _there_! That would hurt! Gilbert freed himself from the furs, "VATI! DON'T DO IT!

(Your POV)

"GILBERT!" You and your husband shouted.

"DON'T HURT MUTTI!"

Hesitantly you glanced down to realize why your son was so worried. You were upset that you weren't able to enjoy the feeling of being whole with Germania but Gilbert was more important at the moment. Important because he made you more furious than ever. He was watching the whole time! Germania covered you with the fur blankets before going to put on his nightgown but you left your bed to do the same. By the time you were covered, Gilbert was gone.

Germania entered Gilbert's room, "Gil?"

The two of you found your son lying on his bed crying. Mumbling that he was sorry, that he felt less awesome, and other such words fell out of his mouth. You couldn't believe how tender your heart was for you immediately felt awful for being so mad at him. Germania didn't look too happy but you knew he felt the same as you did.

Silently you lifted your son up, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm going to…to hold this against," he took a deep breath, "against you! Now give-give me my sword back!"

You dropped your son on the bed and walked away.

"YOU HEAR-HEAR ME? FOREVER!"

He wasn't appreciative…

Pouting, Gilbert sat on his bed refusing to leave or he'd die by being too close to the "Un-Awesome Veirdo." Of course this attitude was common with your son and so you left him there to waste his time because of his own rudeness. He looked like a decent ten year old but he had the brain of a toddler when it came to situations like this. Germania suggested placing Gilbert's bed in the middle of a lake and see what will happen then and quickly said he was joking when you glared at him. The next suggestion he gave was to bring Rome over to torture the poor boy with his idiocy, it would've worked if your son wasn't a complete idiot as well, and you still loved him though. Ignoring your son just became too much to bear as days wore on like this, Gilbert most likely used the bathroom out his window and learned how to fast so he didn't have to eat.

Gilbert looked up un-amused when you entered his room, "Guten morgen, Mutti."

"Guten morgen, Gilbert!" Smiling, you held your second son's hand and led him in. Ludwig's bright blue eyes seemed to grow in size, followed by a smile to see his older brother again. "Your bruder came to visit!" ^.^

"NEIN! GET HIM OUT! HIS UN-AWESOMENESS IS KILLING ME!"

"Gootin moorgan, Bruder!" Happily Ludwig stood beside his older brother's bed rising from the tips to his toes to his heels, then the tips again.

Looking upon his brother like a pile of dried squirrel poop, Gilbert tilted his chin up. "What does the Un-Awesome Veirdo vant to take of mein now? Mein bird?" Holds Gilbird up underneath his chin, "Can't have him."

You sighed with frustration, "He just vants you to play vith him-"

"THAT'S AGAINST THE CODE! I CAN'T BREAK THE CODE!" Sticks his tongue at Ludwig, "Nor vould I play vith him if there vas no code."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! You shall get your butt up right now and play vith Ludwig or I'll take Gilbird away!" You stamped your foot, "I SAID NOW, MISTER!"

:3 "Ja ja, I'll teach him the ways of the Awesome Me-"

"NEIN! DO VHATEVER LUDWIG VANTS TO DO!"

Ludwig looked up at Gilbert bouncing with excitement, "Hear that, Bruder?"

"Hear that, Bruder?" Gilbert mocked.

(Ludwig's POV)

He was proud to be Gilbert's little brother. In fact, he wanted to be just like him when he grew up, to be awesome. Ludwig wished he knew how to please his brother instead of making mistake after mistake. Apparently he was hogging Vati and Mutti's attention without meaning to and that was preventing him from being awesome. Whenever he tried to act just like his big brother, he was treated as if he couldn't be seen. Invisible. That could be the reason why his parents gave him so much attention, because Gilbert ignored him, but it wasn't fair. He wanted to be appreciated by his brother more than anyone else! But that would never happen, not unless he was dead, or so Gilbert said.

But now was his chance to prove himself to his brother! Thanks to Mutti, he was able to have Gilbert play with him no matter what he had in mind. Happily Ludwig led Gilbert away from the house towards the surrounding forest with a big grin on his face. He knew his brother wasn't too keen on this but that was about to change! Of all days, it was today that he was able to be in the presence of "awesomeness!" Ludwig wanted to squeal with joy but tried to remain _cool_ so Gilbert wouldn't call him the "Un-Awesome Veirdo" again.

Proud as ever, Ludwig parted some bushes aside, "Look!"

Gilbert sighed, "Vhat is it?" He peered over to see what Ludwig had to offer, his eyes widened. "Vow, _flowers_, vhat a joy."

Ludwig stiffened when Gilbert rolled his eyes and stared back at him with a bored expression. There had to be…Alright! New plan! "Vould you like to swordfight?"

"Ha! Pipsqueak, you're much too young to be vorth mein time!"

"I-I challenge you!"

:3 "Oh really?" Gilbert leaned down to be at Ludwig's eyelevel, he pointed his thumb at Ludwig's face, "You think you got vhat it takes?"

"Ja!"

(Your POV)

Weeding the garden, you let out a deep breath and wiped the seat off your brow. You stretched out your sore back from being bent over for too long until you saw your two sons off to your left. Each carried a wooden sword in hand, Gilbert showed off by swirling the sword around with ease and Ludwig only scowled from frustration. The little one flattened out his short blonde hair as if he was meaning "business" before holding up his sword. Your oldest pointed the tip of his sword at his little brother and motioned for him to come at him. Wiping your dirty hands on your skirt, you walked over to supervise the duel for you were not going to accept any cheating or intentional harm.

Immediately Ludwig dashed forward while swinging his sword in a diagonal. Gilbert laughed and blocked the move before shoving his little brother back and taunted him to come back. Biting his lip, your youngest spent some seconds thinking of what to do but his foe became too impatient. Gilbert charged and gave Ludwig's side a quick tap with the wooden sword, Ludwig spun around to stand behind his brother. He swung his sword but his brother was faster. Easily Gilbert parried, causing his little brother's sword arm to swing aside. The oldest grinned before pushing Ludwig back with his boot. Ludwig wheezed as he stumbled backwards but he continued to keep his sword up and show determination to fight.

What you noticed was the two different styles of fighting your sons used. Gilbert taunted to cause his enemy to lose his senses in anger and become easier to defeat. He had fast reflexes, quick eyes, and an easy way to feint his actions. Whereas Ludwig had no idea of how to keep a good fighting stance while his jabs were showing signs of being less childish and more of an amateur. Making quick decisions were difficult for him, he was slow to react. You crossed your arms over your chest as you watched the two continue their swordfight in silence.

Ludwig fell on his back, Gilbert laughed. "Pipsqueak, I told you! Awesome Me, so supreme!" Holds his sword in the air, "Vhat an awesome day-"

"I-I'm not done!" Standing up, panting, Ludwig held his sword out at his older brother with determination burning bright in his blue eyes.

"Vhat? But…Alright! Prepare to be defeated again!"

And again…

And again…

And again…

"Enough." You picked Ludwig up and he collapsed against you shuddering from all of the bruises he received. "Good job, Gilbert, for not cheating."

"I never cheat!" Gilbert stamped his foot and pointed his wooden sword at you, "Vant to fight me?"

"Nein, let's get your boys washed up."


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming stronger quickly…

Gilbert has been growing of late. Moaning and groaning almost every day while lying on his bed twisting and turning from growing pains. His sudden aging unnerved you but Germania said that it would stop soon enough. Complaints rambled from your eldest's mouth, you wanted to ease his pain, it would've been the best way to get him to feel that he was loved as much as Ludwig. The only good part about the growth spurt was that Gilbert could laugh in his little brother's face about how tiny he still was. It was true. Ludwig showed no signs of aging, he looked like a normal eleven year old boy although he was much older than that. Yet karma kicked your son's butt by continuing to make Gilbert suffer from the pain shooting throughout his body.

Quietly you opened the door to see your son lying facedown on his bed gripping the sheets in his hands. You watched your husband rub Gilbert's back while whispering that everything was going to be alright. Germania glanced at you as you stood beside him wishing that your son would be able to gain a rest after the growing pains stopped. Placing a hand on your husband's shoulder, your jaw clenched in frustration. Your son's clothes were either shrinking or he was definitely growing at a faster rate than usual. It was odd to see him starting to lose his chubby cheeks to appear more mature. If that was even possible.

"V-Vati!"

Germania kneeled on the bed and rested his hands on Gilbert's shoulders, "Ja?" he whispered.

"It-it hurts…"

"Vhat does?"

"My stomach!" Gilbert's stomach growled, "I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

You facepalmed.

Later that day you supplied your family with their mid-morning meal. Being a bunch of boys, you knew they would want to eat more than what a cow could hold. This "food-consuming" issue with men wasn't always good for them. The reason being was that to make a strong man was for them to eat their vegetables. You cooked less meat and more vegetables than they ever expected to have set before them. Of course Ludwig filled his entire plate with as much as he could, eating every last bite. Germania knew better than to complain and so he was grateful enough to consume his veggies while thinking about hunting later. Then there was Gilbert. HE refused to eat any vegetable given to him. HE would give the most unbelievable reasons why he shouldn't eat anything but meat, the occasional fruit, and potatoes. This meant that you had to force your oldest son to eat his dinner by sitting on him and saying you'd kiss him on the lips if he didn't eat. Gilbert knew that you would say that if he refused, but he refused anyways just in case you would relent once. You never did. Ever.

Ludwig cleaned his plate, "May I have more carrots?"  
"Of course!" Happily you spooned some cooked carrots onto Ludwig's plate and he set to work eating them all to have more. You smiled before rubbing his golden hair, then you looked over at Gilbert. "Is mein baby boy pouting?"

"Nein!" He shoved his plate away and, of course, pouted some more.

Germania rolled his eyes, "Teenagers."

"I need meat! I'm a growing man vith needs!"

"Like the need to stop wetting the bed?" Your youngest asked.

"Zhat vas years ago!"

Laughing, you patted Gilbert's head. He was cute when he was frustrated for his red eyes would look as if they would kill you with one look. Your teenager pushed you away and you only laughed some more. "Just eat your veggies, Gilbert." Tears of joy were stinging your eyes, "Zhat may help you vith the need to stop being such a toothpick."

"I vish," your husband muttered.

Gilbert was now in an outrage. Cheeks red, arms shaking, eyes hiding fire, he wasn't in a mood to calm down. He took all the veggies off the table, stuck them in the pot of cooked carrots, and walked off. "JUST YOU VAIT! I'LL BE STRONGER THAN EVER AFTER I EAT ALL THIS!"

"NEIN!" Ludwig cried. Getting up, he ran after his older brother until you held him back. "I STILL VANT TO EAT ZHOSE!"

(Gilbert's POV)

He munched on a celery stick as he stared at the forest ahead in the backyard. Thoughts were running through his head as he ate in irritated silence of what happened prior to his departure. Tears stung his eyes to know that he wasn't masculine like his Vati, but a toothpick. Gilbert looked up to his vati very much and wanted to be strong just like him. Doing whatever it takes to be a great nation one day. If eating disgusting vegetables was the solution, than he would eat as many as possible. Occasionally he'd pinch his thin arms to see if there was any change, but of course, there wasn't. Was he not good enough? Did Ludwig take away his destiny? That little brat was always a problem for everything. Sniffling from a runny nose, he wiped it on his sleeve wishing that vegetables would make him less vulnerable to crying.

Eating another celery stick, he stood up and walked a few more steps. Soon this land would be passed down to him. He'd be a huge nation! An empire of awesomeness! That would make Vati and Mutti proud for sure. Grinning to himself, Gilbert couldn't help but feel as if the land was already his. Land that he had to take care of. For Vati. For Mutti. Not Ludwig. Ever. Gilbert looked up at the blue sky knowing only too well that his awesomeness would spread as far as the sky was high. Pretty far indeed! What a feat that would be! Just thinking of it made him giddy enough to want to be older already.

(Your POV)

"Gilbert! I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings…" Your voice seemed to have died inside as you stood staring at your son. He stood a few feet away with Gilbird on his shoulder staring at you as if you had some kind of mental disorder. Weakly you used the side of the house to prop you up as you looked over Gilbert, he appeared to be a twenty year old man. It was as if needles were pricking the back of your eyes, "Gil-Gil…" You broke out crying.

"Mutti!" Swiftly, Gilbert ran up to you, shoved the rest of the celery in his mouth, then kept you steady on your feet. "I've been eating mein awesome veggies just like you asked!" His lower lip quivered, "I'm sorry I haven't eaten much but I'm trying!"

"I-it's not zhat! You've grown!"

Gilbert hesitated before realizing that his clothes weren't fitting him right. "Oh, I didn't notice."

"_, are you alright? I heard you crying…" Standing on the doorstep, Germania stood frozen as he looked at his eldest son. "Nein…"

"Kesesesesesese! Ja!"

Germania hugged Gilbert, "I'm eating more veggies for now on," he whispered.

"NEIN! THEY ARE MEIN!" Little Ludwig pulled at your dress, "Don't let zhem eat all the veggies, Mutti!" He cried.

Happiness never lasted long…

You sobbed. You beat your fists against the ground. You cried his name. Waterfalls seemed to be flowing from your eyes as you felt a third of your heart tear into tiny pieces. He was gone. Your sweet husband. Dead. Pain swirled around in your chest, causing it to become more difficult to breathe. Coughing only made it worse as your throat became dry. It wasn't fair. Germania…Oh handsome lover, come back. Death seemed to have cloaked your shoulders with misery over such a painful loss. Your fingers dug into the soil that covered your husband beneath. Poor, poor Germania, unable to watch their children grow into powerful nations together. He promised to be by your side forever, and now the angels have taken him to break that promise out of jealousy. What horrid fate. Satan has tainted your life…

"Mutti?"

"J-ja?"

Ludwig stood clothed in black, he held his hat with an uncomfortable look on his face. He smoothed back his golden hair although it was already like that. "Since Vati is gone, now is a good time to tell you that I'm leaving."

"Vhat?" Your eyes searched his, "B-but you're so little-"

"I'm just short," he held his head high, "but the Holy Roman Empire cannot run without a leader."

Gilbert knelt down, "And so does Prussia."

It seemed everyone was leaving you. In fact, it was true. Germania was dead. Now your only sons were going to depart. Your heart lost the rest of the two-thirds it had and you gripped the front of your dress gasping for air. Too much agony. The stress was too much to bear now. Lying on your side, you held your legs against your chest and cried harder than you ever had before.

"Mutti…" Gently Gilbert lifted you into his arms and headed towards the house, "You misunderstood."

Without Germania, as a mortal, you didn't have a source of immortality to live long. It would only take a day for your body to catch up on how old you truly were unless there was another source. Gilbert forced you to take in his immortality, meaning that you'd have to stay with him at wherever he decided to live. You were still mad about being urged to continue living when it should've been different but you were thankful that you would at least have one son in your life. Ludwig couldn't give you anything in return except for a strip of fabric off his cloak. He wrapped it like a wristband on your left arm and you said you'd treasure it forever. Maybe things would become a little bit better…

It was difficult…(Italia's POV)

Italia knew he had to serve Master Austria's orders but he had to see Holy Roman Empire. Bandana flying, dress feeling uncomfortable, he ran as fast as his little legs could go towards the hills. There were a few times that he'd trip and fall over but he stood right back up only more determined to reach his destination. His brown hair curl bounced quickly from the speed he managed to give his legs…He couldn't fail. Not this time. The black-dressed figure in the distance was more important than ever right now. Ready to collapse, he called out the figure's name, telling him not to go just yet.

Holy Roman Empire's light blue eyes looked saddened, "Italy…"

Seeing him covered in bandages, Italia burst into tears and hugged him. "Please stop," he sobbed, "don't be like Grandpa Rome."

"I must. For my vati, mutti, and bruder."

"No!"

"You must understand, Italy!" He grabbed Italia's shoulders, "It means the vorld to me to become bigger and stronger."

"But y-you can't! I don't want to lose you."

"Don't think like zhat! Now, I must be ready tomorrow for battle."

Italia shook his head, "I don't want to lose you," he repeated.

Shaking, Holy Roman Empire kissed Italia, "I don't want to lose you either." Another kiss. "Promise me you'll take good care of yourself."

"I-I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Fate was cruel…(Ludwig's POV)

He stood surveying the battle high up on a cliff. It was going to end in defeat. His nation was under too much turbulence to continue anymore and this war was ending it. Salty tears rose but couldn't fall for Ludwig wouldn't let them. Through the miserable cries that rose from below, he stood strong and accepted those cries just like he accepted his downfall. Ludwig's sword was buried in the ground before him. Gripping the handle, he watched the spill of his people's blood with a grim expression. This wasn't what he was expecting to happen. Italia was right about large nations were easy to fall when managing became too difficult. Calmly Ludwig gave a silent prayer before looking up at the gray clouds above where the rain fell like the tears he couldn't give.

(Italia's POV)

That night, Italia held Holy Roman Empire in his arms as he sat on his bed. Red rimmed his eyes as he lightly stroked the fallen empire's cheek, unable to bring him back. He told him not to go to war. To stay. But he didn't listen…He didn't…Italia took a deep breath as he wished for Holy Roman Empire to be sleeping and healthy, rather than bandaged and dead. No tears could rise to his eyes. It's been that way ever since Holy Roman Empire was brought home shadowed by Death. There was nothing he could do to make Death go away, he could pray that his friend would be treated well in the Afterlife. May he rest in peace.

(Your POV)

Shakily you opened the door to see a little boy in a dress holding a baby boy in his arms. Seeing that the baby looked just like your youngest son, you fell to your knees and cried out of pain and relief. Fate took your son only to rebirth him. Gilbert laughed with tears in his eyes while trying to help you back up to celebrate your good luck. You managed a small smile before you whispered your thanks to Fate for being so generous.

But Fate had other things in mind…

Prussia was…dissimilated. Your eldest son lost everything. Ludwig managed to save Gilbert from certain death, which was a good thing, but Gilbert didn't want to live. He became seriously depressed. Enough to make him ill. You wished Germania was here to help you cope with your son's loss but of course wishes were out of your reach. Sadly you had to take care of Gilbert on your own, for Ludwig was under his own depressed state about losing another world war. That made two sons to watch over. But although it wasn't just, you gave more attention to your oldest since his life was in a much worse condition than Ludwig's.

Softly you stroked Gilbert's cheek, "Gilbert," you whispered. Your son turned his face away to bury it in his pillows. He threw his blanket over him. "Sweetie…"

"Mmf."

"You know vhat? I don't care if you lost the var, I don't care zhat you don't have a nation to rule over either. I'm proud of you and Ludwig for doing your best."

"It vasn't enough," he muttered.

"Enough for me. Vati vould feel the same too."

"Vati vould call us veak."

You climbed underneath the blankets to lie beside your son and kisses him softly on his forehead. His red eyes looked watery but you smiled. Smiled because he had no reason to cry. You weren't mad at him. Ludwig wasn't mad at him. Neither was Gilbird. "He vould not, and you know zhat."

"But-"

"Vould you rather have him angry at you?"

"…Nein," Gilbert pouted, "nein."

Someone entered the bedroom and joined you two underneath the covers. You felt one strong arm rest on your waist and a forehead press against your back. "Ludwig…"

Ludwig continued to cry, "I'm sorry, Mutti," he sniffled, "I'm sorry, Bruder."

"Nein! I'm sorry!"

Now you had two crying sons clinging to you. Not being a nation, you never really understood what it meant to lose a world war twice, especially losing your own land. Then there was the fact of being taken into another nation. Ivan Braginski was going to take Gilbert away the following day. Yet you couldn't bring yourself to tears for you've already cried them all out not but an hour before. Gently you hugged your sons against you hoping for the best. Hoping some miracle would happen although you knew very well you were out of those.

Ivan came the following morning. Super tall, thick muscles, a darkness that seemed to follow him wherever he went. His purple eyes made you want to think he was a good person but you knew very well that he was not what he seemed to be. You were asked to "become one with him," and his response was a hard slap across the face. Of course Ludwig and Gilbert ran away after that, you stood your ground and told him to "fuck off." He did. Then Ivan avoided you although you welcomed him in your home as you helped your eldest pack his belongings. You noticed when you went into the living room that this guest of yours carried around a pipe, you confiscated that until it was time for him to leave.

Hesitantly Gilbert left the house with his bags once the goodbyes were given. Ludwig promised to bring him back, Ivan looked displeased by that. Glaring at the tall nation, you smacked him upside the head with his pipe before handing it back to him. His eyes tried burning holes into yours but you would have none of it. Shoving Ivan out the door, you slammed it shut and began to cry.

Present time…

"MUTTI! I NEED ANOTHER AWESOME BEER!"

Gripping the handle of the refrigerator, you pulled it open and took out a bowl of pasta that Feliciano brought over. "Nein! Get your own! I'm getting myself dinner!"

"…GET ME SOME TOO ZHEN!"

"Gilbert, come in here and get zhat for yourself as vell!" You heard grunting and you turned around to see that Gilbert made Ludwig give him a "piggy-back" ride into the kitchen.

"S-scheisse! Heavy…" Ludwig stumbled his way in, "Holy Martin Lutheras…"

"KESESESESESE!"

"GILBERT! GET OFF OF YOUR BRUDER!

Shaking his head, Gilbert clung to his little brother. "West, grab mein dinner!"

"N-nein!"

"NEIN?" Happily your eldest gave Ludwig a noogie, "Vhat vas that, West?"

Letting out an annoyed sigh, you pinched a certain spot on Gilbert's neck. Your son went still and fell to the floor limp for a second. "Don't do zhat to your bruder again."

"M-mein awesomeness…"


End file.
